The Game of Love
by Phantomholdsmyheart2743
Summary: A singles night at a club leads to something that Christine has wanted for awhile... Modern AU, E/C Valentine's Day. Smut.


**A/N: I am currently working on the last segment of Questioning the Fairytale, which will be up by Valentine's Day. However, this odd little plot bunny plopped into my head. Another Modern AU scenario. Please, please, please review. Also: Definitely rated M.**

Christine regarded the mass of dancing bodies over the rim of her Moscato. Pink, pink and oh so sweet. She regretted deeply that she had let Meg talk her into attending this "Singles Night" on Valentine's day no less!

"We're both single, it'll be sooo fun!" Meg had squealed, all blond curls and bounce.

"There is nothing more pathetic than trying to conceal your lack of a lover by trying to snag a dick." She took a bite of her ice cream, and snuggled deeper into her afghan. Besides, she already had a prospect.

"C'mon Christine, you have to get out of the house sometime. It's been ages since Raoul—look at you, you're pathetic."

So she had agreed, to stop the incessant demands of her enthusiastic friend. Ah Meg, who was now grinding happily between two men, the glow in the dark hearts on her t-shirt shrieking even under the purple pulse of the music.

Christine wondered why it was that she couldn't immediately be so without inhibition. She loved to dance. She had been told she was beautiful She tugged the crop top Meg had leant her. Still…

It wasn't really her scene. Or maybe, she just wasn't drunk enough? Only one way to find out. She downed her wine in one gulp. "Fuck it."

"Give me four shots." She told the bemused bartender, "I'm entering the fray."

She knocked them back, feeling the burn down her throat. Now she was ready. Just in time. One of her favorite songs began to play, and as the familiar bass rolled through her chest, she began to dance.

Time seemed to blur after that. She and Meg dancing together, laughing at things that men shouted over the music. Her hair had come down, falling to her waist in curls laden with glitter. She remembered taking a picture, giggling as she sent it, but for the most part she was lost to the music. She was a bit drunk now, she could feel the way that her focus blurred around the edges, but it could never be blurred enough to miss the man who had just entered the club. Sobriety hit her like a baseball.

She swore quickly, detaching herself from her dance partner. Trying to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. But it really couldn't be anyone but… "Erik!"

Meg's voice squealed, waving him over. "We're over here!" But in usual Meg fashion, she became distracted before he even began to move towards them, leaving Christine alone.

He moved through the dancefloor melodiously, somehow perfection—shit, she was drunk. "Hello, Erik." She was shocked at the way she lingered on his name.

The purple light bounced off his leather mask. His hair was doing that thing she liked. Flopping. She touched it. Soft. She inadvertently giggled at Erik's scandalized expression.

"You look beautiful." He said. Most people sounded awful when they raised their voices. He was like fucking velvet. God, he was something. She looked him up and down.

"Fucking impeccably tailored. As always." That ass. He may be slender, but he had all the good parts. "Dance with me." She pulled him close. Usual inhibitions aside, fuck it—she could blame it on the alcohol if he objected.

The quick beat of another favorite started ringing through the air.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Christine, I—" He looked at her helplessly, "I thought that you needed a ride, not—" He gestured at her exposed stomach and tight jeans. _Oh she needed a ride all right…_The focus of his gaze kept shifting, a far cry from his usual reticence. It made her brave.

"Less talk. More grind." She imagined he blushed, but turned and shook her ass. But subtlety over the last three months had gotten her nowhere.

Nothing. "Come on, _Maestro_." She purred.

Oh, she knew what would do it. She started to sing along.

"_I __wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A lovegame, a lovegame_

_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute_  
_Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit"_

"I wanna take a ride." She licked her lips. His growl was sex as he seized her hips.

Oh but he was a fast learner. Immediately looking as though he had been clubbing for years. Those hands all over her. She let her weight rest against him, felt the hardness he had always tried to hide straining against her ass as she reached her hands up to tangle her hands in his hair. Graceful as ever, he managed to keep the beat and drag his lips over her neck.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a rise on your disco stick_

Power, heady and encouraging. She turned to face him, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the mouth. Spearmint. And Erik. His tongue invaded her mouth for a few glorious seconds.

_"__I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A lovegame, a lovegame  
Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit"_ He sang, slower than the original. Deeper and sensuous. She felt heat coil in her stomach.

"Fuck yes."

With another of those magnificent growls, he dragged her off the dancefloor and into one of the smaller side rooms, locking the door behind them. His hair was flopping over his mask again, and the combination of that and the rose tattoo on his exposed forearm was driving her to distraction. She kicked off her shoes.

She wrapped herself around him, anything to be closer. He plundered her mouth, and those hands were everywhere but where she wanted them most. Finally, he slipped a hand under her top and moaned when he felt that she wore nothing underneath. She rid herself of the top entirely. It landed on a pool table.

He was so overcome with appreciation that he stopped to kiss her forehead. Then both breasts. Cupping them, he whispered, "Beautiful."

Christine reached for his belt, toes curling in desire. He stopped her. "Erik, please."

"Not like this." He said. Music made the floor seem to shake.

"Oh no, this is happening. I've been wanting this for too long. We can make love for three days straight when we get back to your place tonight, but right now, I'm getting my ride." She wiggled out of her jeans, wearing nothing but a black thong.

"My place?" He repeated, smiling.

She pushed him, and he caught himself on the pool table. All arguments gone now, as she climbed to straddle him. Unbuckling those pants, pulling down his boxers til he sprang free. Oh yes, that would do. She'd be happy with that forever. He was gauging her reaction.

"Some disco stick you have there." She grinned as he flushed, unbuttoning his shirt, spreading her hands across the scars of his chest that she had once glimpsed as he left the shower.

Not to be outdone, Erik raked his fingers across her sex. She dripped through the thin lace. She shuddered as he rubbed the wetness between his fingers. Then sucked them.

"If you knew how long I have wanted to taste you." He said wolfishly/

_Fuck._

And then, ever the tender angel.

"Oh Christine, I love you." He peppered every bit of her he could reach in kisses as she continued to explore his slender and scarred musculature. She pulled off his mask, and covered his mouth with her own before he could protest. Mapping that twisted face with her lips.

His hands clutched her ass as she rubbed against him. His hips bucked upwards and she nearly saw stars.. He was so hard, so long. She couldn't wait a second more. "I love you too," she said as she divested herself of her underwear, sinking onto him. "Just know," She panted, "That this is a binding act. You're mine now."

"I was always yours." He really had a way with words. Christine wanted to counter-quip, but was too busy realizing that it was time to move, so instead she kissed him.

They worked together more wonderfully than she had ever imagined. He was her counterpoint in every way, as in music; the perfect partnership. Those hands every bit as skillfull as she had imagined. As she stared into his golden eyes, she realized that for her he was the only one.

It was frenzied, and messy but she had found her valentine at last. She felt the familiar waves rise inside her as Erik's masterful hand began to tease her bud. He whispered endearments as their hips smacked together. Holding her close as she tumbled over the edge with his name on her lips. He came with her, murmuring in languages she couldn't understand. But it was her name that curled around his tongue as he slowed at last, heart beating rapidly against her own. She clung to him, breathless. Waiting for the sparkles to leave her vision.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Erik murmured against her crown.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Erik." She smiled.

They enjoyed the closeness for another minute or so, and then Erik replaced his mask. It was time to go home. He handed her her clothes sheepishly. They dressed in silence. To put him out of doubt, she kissed him. He raised her hand to his lips. There would be time later for all the words that needed to be spoken, but for now she wanted nothing more than to wake up beside him in the morning, wrapped in his black silk sheets.

"Take me home, Maestro." And he did.

A very happy Valentine's indeed.

**A/N: Yes, surprisingly naughty. What did you think?**


End file.
